disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Angel
Jack Angel is an American voice actor and former radio personality. A couple of his most prominent roles include voicing Frenchy in and Nikki in . He has worked on many Disney television series, movies, and video games. He voiced the Liquidator and Molecule Macawber in Darkwing Duck, the Chief of Police in Goof Troop, Quackerbill in DuckTales, Thud in A Bug's Life, Grewnge and Police Robot 2 in Treasure Planet, Head Kidnapper in Trenchcoat, and Mr. Johanson in Finding Nemo. He also provided additional voices in Quack Pack, Sport Goofy in Soccermania, Sailor #1 in The Little Mermaid, Alien Guard in Lilo & Stitch, Hercules, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Radish Spirit in the English dub of Spirited Away and Pilot in the English dub of Porco Rosso, Beauty and the Beast, The Rescuers Down Under, Aladdin, DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp, Hercules, Tarzan, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, and Monsters University. Angel has also ventured into video games, and voiced Thud in the video game version of A Bug's Life and Captain Teague in the video game version of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. He also played Chunk in the Pixar film Toy Story 3. His other Disney roles include the Usher in TaleSpin and Max Cody, Scribble, and Flanigan in Bonkers. Filmography Animated Roles *''Darkwing Duck'' - The Liquidator, Molecule Macawber *''DuckTales'' - Archibald Quackerbill, various spies *''Goof Troop'' - Police Officer *''Mater's Tall Tales'' - Additional Voices Film Roles *''A Bug's Life'' - Thud, The Fly Brothers *''Aladdin'' - Arab *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' - Truck Driver *''Beauty and the Beast'' - Tom *''Brother Bear'' - Inuit Tribe Member #2 *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins'' - Additional Voices *''Chicken Little'' - Reporter *''DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' - Additional Voices *''Finding Nemo'' - Mr. Johanson *''Cars -'' Claude Scruggs *''Hercules'' - Builder #2 *''Home on the Range'' - Photographer *''Incredibles 2'' - Police Officer *''Lilo & Stitch'' - Alien Guard, Additional Voices *''Meet the Robinsons'' - Additional Voices *''Monsters, Inc.'' - Monster *''Mulan'' - Additional Voices *''Mulan II'' - Additional Voices *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' - Additional Voices *''Porco Rosso'' - Pilot (2005 Disney dub) *''Ratatouille'' - Paris Loop Group *''Spirited Away'' - Radish Spirit (2002 Disney dub) *''Tarzan'' - Monkey, Sylvester *''The Emperor's New Groove'' - Male Villager #9 *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' - Frollo's Soldiers *''The Incredibles'' - Firefighters (uncredited) *''The Lion King'' - Hyenas *''The Rescuers Down Under'' - Additional Voices *''Toy Story 3'' - Chunk *''Treasure Planet'' - Grewnge, Police Robot #2 *''Valiant'' - Additional Voices Video Game Roles *''A Bug's Life'' - Thud, The Fly Brothers *''Toy Story 3: The Video Game'' - Chunk Disney Roles liquidator.jpg|'Liquidator' (Darkwing Duck) Moloculo Macawber.png|'Moloculo Macawber' (Darkwing Duck) Thud-a-bugs-life-52.1.jpg|'Thud' (A Bug's Life) Treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps com-2729.jpg|'Grewnge' (Treasure Planet) MrJohanson.jpg|'Mr. Joanson' (Finding Nemo) Chunk3.jpg|'Chunk' (Toy Story 3) External links *Official website * * Category:1930s births Category:Males Category:DuckTales Category:TaleSpin Category:Darkwing Duck Category:Goof Troop Category:A Bug's Life Category:Finding Nemo Category:Toy Story Category:Aladdin Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Treasure Planet Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Tarzan Category:Hercules Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Voice actors Category:People Category:Actors Category:Studio Ghibli Category:People from California Category:Quack Pack Category:Pixar actors and actresses Category:Radio actors Category:Disney Post-Renaissance Category:Disney Renaissance Category:The Rescuers Category:American people Category:Video game voice actors Category:Trenchcoat Category:The Disney Afternoon Category:Fox Category:Blue Sky Studios